The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
In amusement systems and novelties, one feature that is important to many users is variety in design and playability. For many users, something that is “different” will be determined to be better than other preexisting systems. When differences improve and/or enhance one or more playability factors of existing systems, the user understands the product to be superior in at least some aspects.
Toys such as aerodynamic flying discs and annuli have become common place. They are most often optimized for aerodynamics and improved flight dynamics. For example, a distance that the user may throw the toy, or a time-aloft metric, or flight stability/predictability, are often measurements of the desirability of such toys.
What is needed is a system and method for enhancing a playability feature of an aerodynamic flying disc or flying annulus.